Belly Boo!
by PixGoncourt
Summary: A one-shot about the relationship of Bella and Emmet as brother and sister.


Hey guys, PixGoncourt here! This is my first fanfiction and I'm really quite nervous about it. Review are welcome, in fact they are encouraged! I want to better my writing so don't think your being to harsh. Without further adieu here is Belly Boo!

My relationship with Emmett can only be described as perfect. He is like the brother I never wanted, but cant live without. At times he can be rather obnoxious and vociferous, especially when he hasn't seen me in a few days.

_"BELLY BOOO! I missed you!" Emmett shouted and picked me up swinging me around. "Okay enough, Emmett please don't break the human" I chuckled as Jasper watched the scene play out from the sofa with a humorous look on his face. "Emmett, I was gone for three hours," I was still laughing as Emmett gave me a look of disbelief. "That seemed like forevvver belly boo!" We all laughed as Emmett crossed his arms and plopped down onto the couch. He huffed a sigh as he pulled me down next to him. _

No matter what, I can always count on him to be there for me. When I'm sad he's always there with a box of tissues and a shoulder to cry on just like any big brother would. He lets me vent to him when I'm angry and need someone to talk to and sits quietly when I just need someone to be there with me. Best of all he's right there when I'm happy to just be happy with.

_Knowing no one was going to be back for a few days due to an extended hunting trip, I curled up on the sofa and popped in my favorite movie "Flicka". It was a little bit of a guilt pleasure of mine to watch sad movies when I'm feeling down just to have an excuse for crying. About three-fourths of the way into it, tears streaming down my face leaving tracks on my snow-white cheeks, the sound of Emmett's Jeep turning up the long winding driveway made its way in through an open window. I hurriedly flipped the tele off and wiped at my face ferociously to try and erase the evidence of my self indulged pity party. "Belly boo? Why are you crying?" Emmett came over and wrapped me in his bear hug. He sat down on the sofa and pulled me down next to him. I tucked my head into the hollow on his neck and smiled. "Cause I missed you Emmy bear."_

When I'm with him I feel like I can be myself and not have to worry about anyone judging me. I can laugh like a pig around him and he wouldn't care because he laughs like a donkey. I can act as old as I want or as young as I want and he doesn't act any different. We tease each other relentlessly, but it only makes us closer. He lets me be me and that's what I really love about having a brother like him.

_Why I ever agreed to play video games with him is beyond me. "Emmett your egg shaped head is in the way of me beating you!" I laughed and shoved his head out of the way with my feet. He was sitting on the floor in front of me trying to get in my way while I was on the sofa. "I'm sorry, is my fat head making you lose?" He replied sarcastically. I was beyond the point of caring who won the game, so I ran over to the system and turned it off. "Noooo! I was totally gonna beat you! You are such a cheater belly boo." Emmet got over the unfinished game quickly and smiled deviously up at me. "I'm gonna get you for the belly boo. You better run!" I saw the glint in his eye before I quickly turned heel and raced as fast as I could up the stairs into his room and slammed the door. I clicked the lock into place and sank down on the rug out of breath. "Boo!" Emmett quietly whispered. I screamed at the top of my lungs confused on how he had managed to get to me. He picked me up and threw me onto the bed and proceeded to tickle me. I was snorting and crying from laughing so hard when I finally had enough. "Okay, okay I give, you win!" Out of breath I collapsed next to him on the bed. We both just lay there smiling and laughing before he spoke. "I came in through the window" He was laughing really hard after revealing this fact. I just lay there feeling dumbstruck, smiling like a fool. _

Even when we fight, which is not very often, it ends in hugs and laughter. We can never stay mad at each other. Its like he has this way about him that wont allow me to stay mad at him.

_"Mom likes me better!" he sucked in a gasp and looked at me with hurt eyes. My stomach dropped and I immediately felt terrible about what I had said. "No she doesn't" he shook his head in disbelief. It was almost as if I had told a toddler Santa wasn't real. I walked over to him and poked him in the side. "I know she doesn't, but I just like messing with you" I punched him lightly in the arm avoiding hurting myself in the process. "Yeah, I know you do belly boo, I like messing with you too!" he said as he wiped and trace of fake sadness of his face. He gave me a big cheeky grin for fooling me. "You're a butt Emmy bear, I hate you!" I jokingly stated. He faked another gasp and made a funny face at me. I turned to walk away and just as I was about to leave the room I looked back over my shoulder at him and said seriously "but she does like me better." I could hear him running after me yelling "No she does NOT!" _

He may not be my biological brother, but to me he is the realest brother I could have ever asked for. He is good in every way possible.

Thanks for reading! You can expect alot more stories from me now that I've finally gotten past the first. Review! Review! Review! Bye!


End file.
